Petty Layner
Petty Layner was a member of the Busters and a former Pandora, who was assigned to Operation Cat Killer. Background Petty is a former Genetics Pandora, whose incredible abilities were matched by her ruthless personality in combat, prompting her dismissal from the organization. She was in the middle of a two hundred and ten year sentence at an Arizona prison before she was "transferred" into Radox Phantomheim's care. She nearly beat a Pandora to death simply because she didn't like her. After she was detained and punished, she attacked the same Pandora and killed her Limiter in front of her. Appearance Petty bore a resemblance to Yu-Mi Kim. She had dark blue shoulder length hair that curls near the ends, and wore a light blue bonnet; her eyes were blue as well. She wore a uniform that leaves little to the imagination; consisting of a cream colored coat, black short pants, and a red bra that exposed her modest cleavage. Petty wore blue armor on her arms and legs. Personality Petty is merciless, prideful, and confident coupled with a twisted sadistic nature. She allowed Volt Weapons to strike her just to show her opponents the difference in their capabilities. Taking on the role of an assassin she was quick to kill obstacles to her mission, but she enjoyed killing and taunting her opponents as well, demonstrated when she was about to engage Satellizer L. Bridget and her Genetics classmates. Petty also showed some respect towards someone who gave her a good fight or at least could keep up with her. She show fear when up against stronger foes. She is crude and swears often, and is fond of telling jokes in the midst of a fight, highly characteristic of a hardened criminal. Freezing Buster Arc She is first introduced in the Veracruz city limits after her former colleague Isabella Lucas sends off her young students at the end of the school day. She walks up to Isabella and casually comments how kids are supposed to have sharp instincts before putting a dark smile on Isabella's face when she contradicts herself, saying these kids cannot detect that their own teacher killed thirteen babies during her days as a "nurse." She is later seen in a temporary training facility, fighting against holographic foes, training with her recently-acquired Plasma Stigmata along with her fellow Busters. "I feel as light as a feather!" she boasted as she smashed her fist into her simulated enemy. "And these Humanoid Types are nothing! Our real target better not be this flimsy!" As she ripped off the arm of another Holographic Nova, she proclaimed how much she loved her new Stigmata, which practically negated normal Freezing. After she punched a hole through another holographic Nova, she asked if her comrades wanted to have some real fun. "Time to go kill the cat!" she declared, as she materialized a long white coat onto herself. She and the other Busters are next seen in a submarine, en route to West Genetics. She was more than eager to complete her mission, since she claimed it had been too long since she'd killed anyone, but she was curious that one of her allies for the mission was not a criminal. Once they reached land, Sawatari Isuzu suggested the group get moving but Petty called for them to wait. She notes that all of the Busters have dark pasts and no ranks, and so challenges Sawatari for leadership of the group. She's next seen standing over Sawatari's brutalized body, no remorse on her face, and extremely disappointed by her opponent's performance. She's next seen atop a ridge with her fellow Busters, as they looked down to what appeared to have been a party of sorts. When Isabella suggested they were actually holding an early funeral, Petty found it hilarious. She then asked if everyone's Stigmata were ready, and added that they'd show their "you-know-what" once they began their infiltration. "You listenin' over there, shrimp," she asked of a still-bruised yet composed Sawatari, "you'd better not mess this up, got it?" When the Japanese Buster promised to do her best, Petty was less than assured, and wondered why Radox had someone so "useless" join their team. She hoped her comrade didn't blow it as their generator. She and Sawatari next appear outside the front gate, guarded by two Chevalier soldiers. Their appearance threw the guards into confusion, who then demanded their names and ranks. "You kids today are sure a naïve bunch," Petty remarked with a dark smirk. "Think about it, if a bunch of unidentified people show up way out here at a place like this-" She paused as Jessica and Isabella moved in from behind the guards, and instantly killed them. "-they're obviously your enemies." The Busters continued through the base, and then heard the intruder alarms going off. Petty laughed in amusement at how slowly her "juniors" reacted. Suddenly, a group of five Chevalier soldiers converged on them, with their Limiters by their side and the leader demanded their immediate surrender. Petty replied nonchalantly, saying they'd done nothing wrong since they had a "license" to kill, which shocked her accuser to no end. "That's right," the Buster leader replied with a foreboding grin, "we got a license to kill all of you." One of the Limiters released a Freezing field, which failed to hold Jessica for even a second. Petty used the opportunity to get behind her foes, claiming that was only the beginning. The nearest foe lashed out with a decapitating blow, which merely shattered on her neck. Petty then followed up with a brutal punch that completely twisted her attacker's neck around. She watched as Rayne's Limiter ran towards her, only to have his head vaporized. She soon saw the reason was Isabella, who claimed she was aiming for Rayne, but missed and hit her Limiter instead. Her penitence only infuriated the remaining soldiers, who charged the Busters with a vengeance. Petty and the Busters then burst through a wall into the dinner party, holding a wounded Limiter and half of his Pandora partner. Petty regarded the gathered throng as "Genetics babies," and tossed the remains of the dead Chevalier towards them. "You weaklings love licking each other's wounds right," she asked callously, "go bury her somewhere, will ya?" She then became annoyed by her other victim's crying, and crudely offering her body to the frightened Limiter in his partner's place. Suddenly, a red-haired Pandora leaped towards her, which surprised and amused the carnal Petty. Sawatari stepped forth and expertly blocked the attack, and Petty thanked her for her efforts. Her attacker claimed she was originally interested in seeing who'd dare assault a Genetics facility, but she no longer cared. "'Cause you're all gonna die," she shouted as two blonde Pandora's beside her manifested their Volt Weapons, "right here, right now!" "Ooh, so scary," the dark-haired Buster remarked in mock terror as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. Petty and Jessica Edwin immediately neutralize a Freezing and dodge blasts from an SSS Volt Weapon. Petty was then attacked by the redhead Pandora and one of her classmates. Petty dodges their initial attacks, but their mastery of Accel prevents Petty from landing a hit as well. She is completely enthralled and relishes the thought of killing the two girls. The girls then shifted into a double Accel-Tempest combination, which startled the conceited Buster. But before they could've struck her, Sawatari merely stepped forward, caught the girls' Volt Weapons and crushed them with her bare hands, which left Petty even more curious about her comrade's true strength. Sawatari tells the women they can no longer play, but someone still needed to stay behind and prevented the Genetics' girls from interfering with their mission. Petty and Sawatari decided to infiltrate the base further, while Jessica and Isabella take on a dark-haired Pandora, who decided to fight them. When a Chevalier Pandora informs the Legendary Pandora and their current escort, Rana Linchen, about the attack on the base, Petty and Sawatari crash through the ceiling. Petty is next seen taking a heavy blow to the face from a warhammer. She has underestimated the women she was about to face and grips her ally's ankle before crawling to her feet. She listens to Rana Linchen brag about the "Legendary Pandora", but she just becomes more excited to face them. When Sawatari releases a powerful Freezing, an unaffected Petty moves to take out Rana. Her elation quickly subsided, as she saw the Legendary Pandoras had not been immobilized, if anything they'd actually become stronger. They glared at everyone with alien eyes, and Petty noticed Sawatari had released her Freezing at the worst possible time. The Japanese Buster hoped the best for her comrade, then leaped through the sunroof and escaped. Petty called out to her, but soon saw it was to no avail. Before she could pursue Sawatari, she along with everyone else were immobilized by a powerful Freezing, much like the one Sawatari unleashed. The Chevalier soldier began to Novalize, as the drastically different Windy approached her. With a simple yank, the suffering Chevalier's head was removed from her shoulders. It was then broken down into Stigmatic particles, much to her inhuman delight. Suddenly, a blonde stranger appeared and nailed Windy with a diving kick, which actually stunned the ungodly woman. She retaliated with an overhand blow from her war-hammer, but the newcomer blocked it and then broke it in half with a single punch. As Teslad moved in, another stranger appeared and parried her attack. She then declared that the Legendary Pandora were classified as Code N3, and thus had to be terminated. Later, after the Valkyries battled the N3 Pandora, another Legendary Pandora steps in. Petty uses this as a distraction to flee the scene. She curses Radox for not informing the Busters of the strength of Gengo's forces. She quickly catches up to her fellow Buster, and chews her out for deserting her. Sawatari begins insulting Petty's intelligence and claims that if they had not fled then the enemies would have killed them. Petty realizes that Sawatari is an even worse human than she is, admits that she is impressed, and attempts to kill her teammate. Sawatari blocks her attack with ease and quickly severs Petty's leg when she attempts to follow up. Petty numbly asks what happened to her Plasma Stigmata, to which Sawatari informs her that since they are both using the same kind of texture the one with more skill will win. Realizing that she is beaten, Petty apologies and begs Sawatari to spare her life, citing that the pink-haired Pandora was not a criminal like Petty. The Japanese Buster replies by shoving her weapon into Petty's face and then cutting upwards, splitting Petty's head in two and killing her instantly. Abilities Overview *As a Buster and member of the "Failure List," Petty is a very powerful Pandora, known to brutalize her opponents, even when they were clearly defeated. *She possesses a compatibility rate of around a 120%, and is equipped with Plasma Stigmata, which prevents normal Freezing fields from effecting her. *With these stigma Petty possesses enhanced strength, enough to kill a Chevalier Pandora with a single punch. *Her durability is greatly improved as well, with normal Volt Weapons shattering upon contact with her. She was durable enough to withstand a direct attack from a Legendary Pandora and continue to fight. Plasma Weapon Her Plasma Weapon takes the form of two steel gloves, effectively endorsing her as a close range fighter Relationships Allies Radox Phantomheim The one who had Petty's prison sentence cancelled, as well as gathering her and the rest of the Busters together. Isabella Lucas Petty knows much about the Mexican Buster's murderous past, and finds it amusing that usually perceptive children can't see past her ruse. Sawatari Isuzu Petty found the Japanese Buster quite conceited, and pummeled her shortly after they made landfall. However, her comrades' quick regeneration, along with neutralizing foes with punitive ease, has made Petty rethink her initial opinion of her fellow Buster. Though after Sawatari left her behind in wake of the brainwashed Legendary Pandoras, Petty chased her down and challenged her to a rematch, which proved to be her final battle. Gallery Paety.jpg Petty.png Trivia *Petty is arguably the most sadistic of the Busters, as she revels in the havoc she wreaks. Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Female